Jade Riddle
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Jade Riddle is the duaghter of Bellatrix and Voldemort. She has dug into the Darl Arts where he left off.Her father has sent Death Eaters disguised as Hogwarts students to watch over her. When she hears that Draco has to kill Albus Dumbledore she decides to help.Will accept any help at all and how will the two get along in the Room of Requirement nearly every night all night?


Draco Malfoy stood in front off the large Great Hall doors. It had been a bit since the start of his sixth year. The very same year that the Dark Lord gave him the task of killing Albus Dumbledore. Yes, a sixteen year old killing one of the greatest wizards of all time, a really smart choice.

Draco sighed, put his signature smirk on his face and walked into the Great Hall. There was the usual talking at the tables, first years talking to each other about how amazing Hogwarts was. Draco for a second envied their innocence and care free positions. He was at the moment charged with the most difficult task of his life. Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in his usual spot, next to Pansy and across from Blaise. Draco slowly began to eat his breakfast. His eyes began to scan down the Slytherin table. He knew every single face, sure he may not know their name but he could always recognize them, even the recently sorted first years.

His gaze then stopped on someone at the end of the table. She was sitting in between two big Slytherin boys that could easily be mistaken for young fighters from that muggle show American Gladiators across from her were two other Slytherin boys and a female who also looked like a gladiator from American Gladiators. They looked like bodyguards, like Crabbe and Goyle were for Draco. He had seen them before in the halls but he had never seen the girl that they seemed to be guarding. The girl they appeared to be guarding looked like a sixth year. Draco wouldn't peg her as ugly just

Different, but pretty, pretty in a different way.

She was so pale she was nearly white, she had long wavy bright blonde hair, a large black streak on either side of her head and one in her long bangs which were pinned back behind her head with a moon shaped clip. By her left eye there was a crescent-shaped tattoo. Her eyes we're covered in black makeup. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green he had ever seen. Draco looked over to his friend Blaise.

"Who's that girl down there?" Draco asked, nodding to the blonde girl who was eating her food quietly. Blaise followed Draco's gaze and landed on the girl.

"Oh her? That's Jade Riddle." Draco choked slightly on his pumpkin juice. Riddle was the same last name as the Dark Lord. Blaise must have not noticed his reaction, but Pansy beat Blaise to explain anything else about the girl in question.

"Ooo, I see her in the dorm. I've only seen her once or twice. She's doesn't go anywhere without her bodyguards following around her like dogs." Pansy said with severe distaste.

'Well if their dogs then what does that make you?' Draco resisted the urge to say.

"I've heard that she's a straight O student. If she doesn't get something, she won't leave the professor alone until he or she helps her understand." Blaise said. Pansy then giggled.

"Well with no friends she has to pour herself into her homework. The only thing that seems to be remotely friendly to her is her little rat of a cat named Razor." Pansy pointed over to the girl.

Draco looked and saw a dark brown tabby cat the size of a kitten with yellow eyes, resting in the hood of Jade's Slytherin uniform. She smiled up at the cat and fed him a bit of bacon. She giggled when the cat snapped it up. Pansy's annoying voice snapped Draco back to where he was sitting.

"She's sooooo creepy. She doesn't talk to anyone and everyone knows her powers are...odd." Pansy then looked at Draco with curiosity. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Draco growled.

"Then why did you ask?" Blaise questioned.

"I know every Slytherin, I didn't recognize her so I asked. No big mystery involved." Draco said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Pansy draped a leg over Draco's from under the table and threw a glare in the direction of Jade. Draco looked over and saw the green-eyed girl looking at him. She wasn't looking at him with anger or adoration but simply a questioning glance. She seems to be looking at him with a few questions but one stood out.

'Why were you staring at me?' She looked away. Draco stared at her for a moment or two longer and then went back to breakfast.

* * *

Jade sat in her usual spot at the Slytherin table. She was sitting around Daddy's bodyguards. They didn't really talk much. They were Daddy's Death Eaters in disguise to keep a watch on her. They had been guarding her since the start of Hogwarts. Apparently it was something that her father had set up before his defeat by Harry Potter.

The one sitting on her left was Titan. The bodyguards didn't give her their real names, just nicknames that she could call them. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was a charms genius. To Jade's right was Beast. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was, as his name implies, a beast in a fight. Sitting in front of Jade and to the right was Wolf. He had shoulder length shaggy brownish blonde hair and grey eyes. He was a werewolf and was part of Fenrir's pack. He was probably the most protective of Jade. Then in front of her and to the left was Justice. A dark-skinned Slytherin with dark brown eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail. If anyone were to bully Jade, he would help her make sure that justice was severed. The only female bodyguard was named Phoenix. She was tan and had her hair dyed to crimson. Her eyes were brown and her fire spells were incredible. She looked out for Jade in girls only rooms like the dormitory and the bathroom.

But Jade herself was a force to be reckoned with. She was an amazing duelist and she in fact had dug into the dark arts from where her father, Voldemort, had left off. Because of her diggings her skin had paled, a crescent moon had appeared by her left eye and her hair had turned blonde, but a bit of black hair clung stubbornly to her scalp.

Jade had recently seen her mother again. Her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had inherited her mother's figure and black hair, until Jade's transformation took hold. She could still remember visiting her mother for the first time.

Flashback

_Bellatrix Lestrange wept at her master's feet. She had failed to retrieve the prophecy. Her first mission since her escape from Azkaban and she failed miserably. The prophecy wasn't even still intact, it had been smashed to a million pieces. She awaited the punishment that her master would surely give her, she awaited the word Crucio to fly furiously from his mouth. But it didn't come. She just felt a sharp poke on her head from her master's wand._

_"Get up Bellatrix!" Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix slowly began to get to her feet. She whimpered when he didn't call her Bella. "And quit your pathetic whimpers. You should appear strong and fearless as I know you are in front of Jade." Her master scolded. _

_Bellatrix looked up at her master with confusion written on her tear streaked face. "Who?" She asked with a shaky voice._

_"Jade." Voldemort repeated. "Your daughter." He said. Bellatrix looked at the Dark Lord with confusion and shock._

_"But my lord... I-I don't have a daughter." Bella said._

_"The Dementors seem to have erased any memory of her from your mind but I assure you, you do in fact have a daughter." he said and then gestured to a dark corner._

_From the shadows Jade stepped, slightly timidly out of the corner. She was wearing a black dress with a drop waist and a ruffled skirt, in the light the dress had a green shine. She was wearing a black ornamental outer garment. Jade wore her signature black strapped platform heels that gave her a few inches in height. She had her hands clasped together as she walked forward nervously. Her long, sharp yet perfectly manicured black nails stood out against her pale white skin._

_"H-hello Mum." Jade said nervously. She had a small half-smile on her face. Razor slithered out of the corner. Razor was the same species as Nagini and he was slightly larger. Jade usually transfigured him into a small kitten sized cat so that she could bring him to class with her, she would hide him in the hood of her Slytherin robes. The snake slithered up Jade's back and wrapped himself in a comfortable place on her shoulders._

_Bellatrix took the steps towards her daughter at an agonizingly slow pace. She stared at Jade as if she was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Voldemort chuckled and left the room, Nagini slithering after him. Finally Bellatrix stood in front of her daughter. She gently reached out and touched Jade's hair. The female Death Eater stared into Jade's green eyes._

_"Green eyes." She whispered. Her eyes then filled with tears of happiness. "His eyes." She whispered with joy and pulled her daughter into a huge hug. Jade hugged her back._

_End of Flashback_

Jade smiled at the memory. She had the longest conversation with her mother that day. She felt Razor nuzzle her cheek while purring. Jade smiled at her snake disguised as a cat. Jade picked up a little piece of bacon and fed it to him. She giggled when he snapped it up. Jade enjoyed being at Hogwarts. She loved going to school. Before this, Professor Snape had taken care of her before her father had come back. She felt someone staring at her. She considered people staring at her with fear or disgust normal by now but the gaze felt different. She turned her head and saw someone staring at her.

Platinum blonde hair, steely grey eyes, sharp features and muscles that had been nicely toned, she suspected Qudditch. Why was he staring at her like her like that? It wasn't in disgust or fear but simple curiosity. He had some ugly pug faced girl draped over him, she was sending a dirty glare her way. Jade tore her gaze away and then focused on her food. She finally felt the boy's gaze leave her.

"Who is he?" Jade asked Phoenix. Phoenix looked over at the blonde haired boy and smiled to Jade's surprise. To Jade's absolute shock all the bodyguards seemed happier, smiles or smirks appearing on their faces.

"That's Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa's son." Phoenix.

"He's considered the Slytherin Prince." Titan chuckled.

"Don't forget the Slytherin Seeker." Beast added.

"The Dark Lord recently gave him a mission that could most likely secure the war for us." Justice said in a more hushed voice.

"To do what?" Jade asked.

"Kill Albus Dumbledore." Wolf said excitedly.

Jade looked at him in shock and then looked back at Draco. "By himself?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Punishment for his father failing to retrieve the prophecy. If Draco fail the Dark Lord will kill his parents."

Jade quickly looked at Draco from out of the corner of her eye. "He's supposed to kill one of the most powerful wizards in the world? A sixth year? Daddy might as well kill his parents right now." Jade said.

Justice shrugged. "Maybe against all odds he'll pull it off." He said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yeah maybe." Jade said mostly to herself. _With a little help. _She thought. Jade then continued eating, thinking over how she was going to get away from her bodyguards long enough to talk to Draco.


End file.
